


Matchmaker! Reader x Emperor Hwang

by lofiuv



Series: Fluffy and Lovely - literally no angst just softness [7]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Highschool! Au, Hwang Minhyun fluff, Minhyun fluff, fluff?, minhyun angst, minhyun imagines, minhyun scenarios, minhyun smut, minhyun x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiuv/pseuds/lofiuv
Summary: you are the secondary school matchmakerand someonE needs a match ;)))))))





	Matchmaker! Reader x Emperor Hwang

\- okay so  
\- every time it's near valentine's day or something like that  
\- like idk prom or something  
\- people always looked to YOU for advice  
\- yes Y O U  
\- you were kind of a love genius?  
\- it all started when you first started secondary school  
\- you were alright  
\- not EXTREMELY popular and not UNKNOWN  
\- you were in the middle, ya know  
\- you had friends and there were about 4 or 5 of you  
\- it was like a whole entire squad of besties  
\- prom for the people about to graduate was coming  
\- the two year groups like year 12 and 11 were having prom basically  
\- your friends had some friends that were in year 11 and 12  
\- they're a bit more social than you but they all love you and stuff  
\- turns out a person in year 12 is having problems asking out a date  
\- your friends try to help them so they all meet up after school + you  
\- they're all giving suggestions and stuff but it's not really !!!!  
\- until you give a suggestion  
\- 'what if you talk to her in private instead of doing a grand gesture if you're shy. you don't wanna get embarrassed or mess up in public'  
\- and they'll all turn to you because they're shook  
\- cus you didn't speak the entire time you were there lol  
\- and he'll slowly nod in agreement  
\- and everyone will agree cus that's pretty smart  
\- 'thanks, y/n'  
\- turns out that year 12 student spreaded the word about you  
\- the next week people were coming up to you asking you for love advice  
\- you were known as matchmaker! y/n  
\- fast forward you're in year 11 now  
\- you're still matchmaking  
\- by match making you're putting two people together !!  
\- you were helping this guy jisung ask out this girl he liked  
\- he was in year 10 and he was pretty shy  
\- his friend chenle had this cute dolphin laugh  
\- that is beside the point  
\- anyways you helped him out and he and her started dating  
\- turns out it was one of your younger friends in year 9  
\- anYWAYS  
\- 2 year 12 students came up to you one lunchtime  
\- one was daniel the other was called jaehwan  
\- daniel explained to you that he needed like DESPERATELY needed to find a date for his friend  
\- you asked who she was and jaehwans like ??? we don't know lol  
\- and you're like ?? huh ?? hows that meant to work  
\- but daniel's like if we get to know you then maybe he'll know what to do cus you're a girl  
\- and you're like alright lol  
\- when you asked for the friend's name he wouldn't tell you  
\- he just told you his name was emperor hwang  
\- jaehwan would laugh at the look on your face  
\- jaehwan caused you to laugh  
\- you laughing caused daniel to laugh  
\- then you were all laughing in the middle of the lunch hall getting these strange looks  
\- anyways you agreed to help them  
\- they began walking away to their table and you were walking to yours  
\- when they suddenly called out to you  
\- 'y/n! aren't you sitting with us?'  
\- and you'll be shooketh cus ??? what ??  
\- you'll tell your friends you'll be sitting with daniel and his friends whatever they were called  
\- daniel would tell the others that he had a plan to help their shy friend - emperor hwang  
\- you laugh when you hear that  
\- causing jaehwan to laugh  
\- then daniel to laugh  
\- their friends would be like ?? what's so funny ??  
\- this is really long iM SORRY  
\- the guys get to know you but daniel knows the most about you  
\- you are good friends with them  
\- then prom comes round  
\- its a week before prom and you've mATCHED EVERYBODY  
\- except yourself  
\- daniel's like ?? don't you have a date ??  
\- and you're like ...no?  
\- he's kinda shooketh  
\- why not ?? didn't you match yourself ??  
\- nah, i'm not really into that  
\- and he's like: //  
\- you tell him not to worry as you're happy seeing everyone happy  
\- and you were but you had at least a little hope your crush would ask you  
\- you would ask him but mskidjufhfhurhegfrhgreugre what is confidence  
\- and who was your crush?  
\- hwang minhyun  
\- you ask daniel if that friend of his asked out that girl  
\- and you're like wtf????  
\- and he’s ??? wtf ?? too cUS HE EXPECTED HIM TO ASK HER OUT BY NOW !!!!!  
\- it's the night of prom  
\- you're helping other students set up the hill when suddenly someone taps you on the shoulder  
\- it's hwang minhyun  
\- oOOOOOooOOOOoOoOoo sAUCY  
\- wait  
\- his name is HWANG minhyun  
\- and his friend's often refered to him as emperor  
\- wAS EMPEROR HWANG-  
\- why didn't you notice before  
\- stoopid  
\- he did stare at you and always looked out for you  
\- when he could  
\- :')  
\- minhyun: hello matchmak- sorry y/n  
\- you: hello emperor hw- sorry minhyun  
\- minhyun: i have brought you flowers, food and a letter as an apology  
\- you: apology for what?  
\- minhyun: for not doing this sooner  
\- and he'll get down one knee and hold your hand  
\- and ask  
\- 'y/n l/n, would you like to be my date to prom and also be my girlfriend?'  
\- and yOULL BE LIKENKERGIUHUGITGEIHGYURGTIUTGIUTHJNGRIOTJU WOW  
\- you'll take a deep breath  
\- and be like  
\- ' i would love to emperor hwang'  
\- and he's all smiley cus ifuofhrhref  
\- 'here are your christmas presents :)'  
\- 'thanks, minhyun'  
\- 'i don't know what to do now'  
\- 'um i need to go home to change so we will meet up and go together?'  
\- 'yeah, i guess. we don't have to though because we can go with guanlin and his date in the limo'  
\- 'a limo???'  
\- ' yes - he's very rich'  
\- 'wow!'  
\- 'please don't leave me for him'  
\- ' i wont!!! don't sAY THAT MINHYUN'  
\- you guys hug and you go home jdnwjfer  
\- you change into your amaZING PROM THINGY  
\- can you tell im inexperienced  
\- anyways  
\- guanlin pulls up in front of your house  
\- cus you had all of their numbers lol  
\- minhyun is in the limo and knocks on your door  
\- he’s in a suit  
\- 'yOU LOOK SO PRETTY WOW! CAN YOU BELIEVE Y/N L/N IS MYYYYY GIRLFRIEND'  
\- basically gasses you tf up  
\- and you gas him up too !!  
\- lemme skip the car ride and the whole entire prom cus we all know what goNNA HAPPEN !!  
\- guanlin drops you off and minhyun walks you home  
\- 'i had a really great time tonight, emperor hwang'  
\- 'i had an amazing time too, matchmaker y/n'  
\- you both laugh at the nicknames you had for each other  
\- daniel: ' hURRY TF UP AND KISS HER'  
\- you both blush at that  
\- and minhyun's like: can i?  
and you nod not trusting your mouth cUS WE BOTH KNOW YOU ARE GONNA SXCREAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
\- he puts one hand on your cheek, the other on your waist  
\- you place your hands on his chest  
\- he leans in and sPARKS FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
\- IT FEELS AMAZING !!  
\- you touch lips basically  
\- and like 15 seconds after you both pull away  
\- and you smile at each other before you have to go inside  
\- 'good night, y/n'  
\- 'good night, minhyun'  
\- he pecks your lips  
\- you hear the cheers of your friends and you giggle before going inside  
\- you two are a chill couple though and love each other very much :)))))))))))))


End file.
